


Better than all the others do...

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda..., My First Work in This Fandom, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Their chemistry is almost too hot to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: Beth and Rio and a chemical reaction.Title from 'Gangsta' by Kehlani, because that song is them. Every time I hear it, it's totally their song.





	Better than all the others do...

**Author's Note:**

> Good girls need love. Bad boys need love too...

_I need a gangsta..._  

This is either a great idea or the worst idea EVER. Beth's kind of hoping it proves the former over the latter. She's not sure she can handle another disappointing male in her life right now.

But _right_ now, she's not exactly worried about being disappointed.

Not when strong fingers are gripping her hips, and dark eyes are piercing her like a searchlight penetrating a drug den.

Not when he's looming over her like a jungle cat, a predator claiming her... and making her feel like his queen instead of his kill.

Not when he's sliding in and out, hot and thick, dangerous and wonderful. He's a bad boy, the last reasonable choice, and yet inexplicably he's... helping, making things better...

Making _**her**_  better.

All the doubts, the detritus of her shattered confidence in the face of Dean's infidelity, he's clearing it out, filling her up with good things instead- telling her she's a bad bitch and getting her to believe it, shoring up her self esteem with compliments and little touches, licked lips and those hot glances out of the side of his eye.

And then, of course, there's the sex. 

_To love me better..._

He's rolled them in a smoothly fluid move that has her blushing with a rush of power and gasping at the new angles he's hitting... even as she fights a giggle at the thought of him once again 'flipping his game.'

There's always a hint of challenge beneath the lust that turns his already dark eyes into inscrutable pools of ink... like he's daring her to take what she wants, show off exactly what she knows.

She's managed to pleasantly surprise him each time. (At least that's the guess she'd take... gun to her head.)

And if the way his face tightens- like he's fighting the urge to close his eyes just so he can keep watching her- is any indication, he's more than pleasantly surprised with her planting both hands next to his shoulder, twisting her torso to create a delicious new tension, and snapping her hips _just. that. way_.

His fingers are digging into her yielding skin hard enough to bruise, to leave possessive marks she'll play like a twisted melody until nothing remains but the memory.

Sparks are racing over her nerve endings, setting every inch on fire and Rio seems to be lost in a similar state of conflagration. Her breath is coming faster, body moving, skin sliding, his fingers tighten as a groan hits her ear and then WHAM!

_Than all the others do..._

When the explosion of white behind her eyes clears, she's resting on his chest, listening to his heart rate slow as his arms hold her close. They come down from the high together, and he loosens his steel band grip to trail fingertips up and down the dips of her spine.

It's nice just being held- body warm, heart steady, breath stirring her hair. She turns her head and a few strands catch in the stubble along his jaw. His hands slide over her back as she sits up and he's already looking at her with a realer version of that smirking smile and she wonders if he realizes he's rubbing little circles over her hipbones with his thumbs.

They're gonna have to move soon, get dressed and drive away and be apart. Go back to the real world. Except this feels more real than that.

Maybe one day it will be.

_Got me up so high I'm barely breathing, so don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go..._

**Author's Note:**

> So these two are totally gonna set my tv on fire even if they don't get together. This is my first contribution to this baby fandom and I'm just trying to hit the very high bar set by the other incredible writers already on this ship. (We are SO going down, but that's okay. Brio is worth it.)  
> Kudos and comments feed my soul. If you like this, let me know and hopefully the inspiration fairy will stop by again. She's a flighty lil booger but she can be bribed.


End file.
